


You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

by writingnonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnonstop/pseuds/writingnonstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton has published an affair which no one has accused him. Realization of what he's done is starting to sink in.</p>
<p>Eliza Schuyler is surprised when their old friend Hercules Mulligan shows up at her door with a drunk Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

Eliza kissed Angelica on the forehead. It was dark outside, already around eight-thirty, Eliza made sure the chill would not reach Angelica, and she tucked the quilt around her. Eliza walked over and blew out the candle on her daughter's nightstand and quietly closed the door. 

"Ma?" a small voice made her jump, little John Church was standing in the hallway, clutching his small blanket and rubbing his eyes. "When is Pa coming home? He was supposed to say goodnight to me." 

Eliza sighed and walked over to her son, she scooped him up and gave him a nuzzle with her nose. "You're pa is just running a little late, when he comes home, I'll have him give you a kiss." she smiled at her laughing boy and brought him back to his room. After tucking him in and kissing him goodnight, Eliza walked out into the living room.

She had a thing or two to say to Alexander when he arrived home. He can avoid Eliza all he wants, but their children should still have their father in their lives. Eliza pulled out Common Sense from the large bookshelf and sat down on the couch, she lit a candle nearby and opened the book, eyes flickering to the clock every now and then. 

The clock had reached two in the morning when Eliza was awoken by the pounding of the door. She set down her book and got off the couch, feeling aches in her neck, she made a mental note to never fall asleep on it again.

She smoothed out her dress and made her way over to the door, ready to give Alexander a talking to. She cracked the door open, opening her mouth to speak. But she stopped, a man in rich clothing stood before her door. Eliza dreaded the worst.

"Hello Miss Eliza." the gentleman said, tipping his hat.

Eliza blinked, she recognized that voice. Memories of her wedding flooded back to her, people were laughing at the tall man who was throwing flower petals down the wedding aisle.

"Hercules? Hercules Mulligan is that you?" Eliza asked, friendliness creeping it's way back into her voice.

"That's me ma'am." he smiled brightly.

"Well I hardly recognized you. What are you doing here at this late hour?" Eliza asked him with a matching smile.

"I do believe I found something that belongs to you ma'am." Hercules gestured to his side. Eliza opened the door all the way, hanging onto Hercules' shoulder was Alexander, his head drooped and his body limp.

"Alexander!" Eliza cupped her hands over her mouth, looking as Hercules supported his friend.

"It's fine Miss Eliza." Hercules held up his free hand. "His just...John Laurens levels of drunk. I would've kept him at home, but Betsy wouldn't let him stay, with it being a school night for the boys and all."

Eliza signed, both in relief and annoyance, she stepped to the left, gesturing for Hercules to come inside. "He's office is the third door to the right, up the stairs and down the hallway." she told him.

Hercules nodded and stepped inside and Eliza shut the door and locked it after him. She leaned up against the door, placing her hands in her face, Eliza hadn't seen Alexander drunk since the night they got married, and even then he wasn't as drunk as Laurens had been. 

Laurens, Eliza smiled at the memory of her husband's cherished friend.

When she looked up, Hercules was already leading Alexander into his office, Eliza pushed herself off the door and followed quietly.

She heard Alexander's slurred voice as she walked down the hallway.

 

"imessedupHerc."

"I know you did buddy, I know you did."

"Whathehellwasithinking?" 

"I'm not sure."

"Andididntthinkaboutelizaorthekidsoranyone!"

Eliza stopped, shocked, and placed her ear against the door. 

"Easy there buddy." Hercules said after the sound of an ink bottle falling on the floor.

"Imaterriblehorriblehumanbeingandionlythinkaboutmyself."

"Alex..."

"Jeffersonwasrightiruinedmylifeandburrwasrightandmadisonwasright!"

"Okay Alex stop!" Hercules scolded. "I don't want to here anymore of this, you are my friend and can't see you put yourself down like this. Jefferson, Madison and Burr only say those things because they know you'll react like this. And I promise you things will work out in the end. And if not, I'm here for you okay? And so are your children."

"Butipushedelizaaway!"

That's when Eliza opened the door to Alex's office, both Hercules and the very drunk Alexander looked up. Eliza smoothed out her dress, and folded her hands neatly. 

"Hercules, I wanted to thank you for bringing Alexander home, and tomorrow I would like to invite you and your family to dinner, it's been a long time since our children have talked."

Hercules sat Alexander onto his desk chair, he fluffed his own jacked and smiled. 

"Miss Eliza, I think I speak for all my children and my wife when I say we would be delighted." he patted Alexander on the back. "Drink some water buddy." 

"I'll show you out." Eliza smiled.


End file.
